


Not So 'Quick and Bracing'

by captainswanismyendgame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Doggy Style, Extended Scene, F/M, Food Kink, Kitchen Sex, Nipple Licking, Post-Canon, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanismyendgame/pseuds/captainswanismyendgame
Summary: Killian sees his fiance making breakfast, but soon it leads to other things, and they end up in the shower. (Canon/scene divergence from the pancake scene of 6x18)





	Not So 'Quick and Bracing'

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know everyone and their mom is coming out with these right now, but a pal of mine wanted me to "do the thing," so here it is! It's actually twice as long as I intended, so yay! Be gentle, ya'll :) (unbeta'd)

 

Killian quietly wrapped his arms around his fiancé as she flipped another pancake onto an already towering stack. He nuzzled her ear, his trimmed facial hair tickling her exposed appendage. “Something smells delicious,”  he whispered. 

 

Emma smiled from ear to ear, the heat from Killian’s body radiating from behind her. “It’s just from a box…”

 

He practically growled as he responded, “I wasn’t talking about the pancakes..”

 

Emma turned swiftly in his arms, taking no time to lock his lips with her own. He must have recently brush his teeth, because she could still taste spearmint along his tongue. Her hand travelled from his scruffy chin, to his slightly exposed chest (he was in the middle of dressing himself and didn’t finish before walking down to the kitchen). After exploring each other’s mouth for what seemed like an eternity, she broke the contact, looking into his cobalt blue eyes. 

 

She must have been staring far too long, because Killian broke her concentration, asking, “What?”

 

“I’m just...happy. Still surprises me sometimes.” 

 

He just smiled. “Aye, love. Me, too.” Killian then leaned down for another kiss, this one more gentle than the previous one. As he lifted his lips from hers, he ask, “So, should I look forward to this every morning? My loving wife, dressed in naught but her black silk robe, making me breakfast?”

 

“You realize that I will be at work most of the time, right?” she joked as she turned around towards their breakfast. She turned off the burner, removing the skillet to cool it down. “Who's to say I won’t want you to make me breakfast one of these days?”

 

Killian wrapped her in his arms once again. “While I do appreciate how much you have taken to boiled mackerel, I’m not sure I would look half as good as you do in that robe of yours,” he quipped, winking at her. 

 

“I don’t know about that...have you seen yourself?”

 

“Why, Swan, are you saying you find me devilishly handsome?” 

 

“It’s too early to feed your ego this much…” she said, rolling her eyes. 

 

All Killian could do was smile as he leaned his forehead down to hers, resting it there as they stood by the stove, not wanting to move from that spot. It was a dream come true: his happy ending, Emma, his True Love, his fiancé. She was in his arms, in their home that he chose from them to start their lives together. Just thinking about how far they had come, since she held a knife to his throat in the Enchanted Forest, to her standing in his arms with that diamond on her finger…

 

A rogue tear fell from his eyes, and it landed on her cheek. She lifted her head to wipe away the mysterious drop of water when she noticed his shining eyes. He hand lifted to his cheek, and he nestled into her palm. Seeing his display of emotion triggered her own tears to form. “I love you, Killian,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

 

“I love you so much, Emma.” Their mouths met once again, starting off slowly, then intensity built. Killian hand slipped from her waist to her pert backside as he grabbed a handful of the soft flesh, causing her to squeal. “You liked that, didn’t you?” 

 

“I love when you touch me…” she said while his mouth began to trail from her lips to her neck. 

 

Killian’s body jerked up, and startled Emma. “I almost forgot about breakfast…”

 

Emma shook her head. “Forget the pancakes...I’m suddenly in the mood for something else.”

 

“Mmmmm...as am I. But…” He let her go, and he thought her little pout adorable; he also really wanted to bite her protruding lip, which was already red and swollen from the sheer amount of kisses he had given her that morning alone. He walked towards the refrigerator, and pulled out a tall bottle of a sugary substance. The look he gave her was positively predatory. “Let’s see if you taste just as delectable with syrup as your pancakes do, Swan.”

 

Killian stalked her as if she were his prey, back her up against the stove while still holding the bottle of maple syrup. The small of her back connected with the burner as his pelvis met her own, trapping her between a stove and a hard-on. Killian’s eyes had turned from its usual bright cobalt to a dark navy, which made Emma groan, as did the other evidence of his arousal pressing against her. Still looking at each other, Killian lifted the bottle to his mouth and twisted the cap between his teeth. He spat out the removed cap, then turned right back to his breakfast. 

 

“I have a feeling of what I will find underneath your robe, love, but I just need to be certain…” He lifted his hook to the fabric belt, and somehow loosed it. As it fell open, the robe partially did as well, flashing him a glimpse of the swell of her breasts, her flat stomach, and her supple hip. He then traced his hook along the skin of her hip, causing goosebumps to form in its wake. He noticed her nipples had hardened and were protruding through the fabric of her robe like beacons calling to him. Killian quickly pushed it away, the entire right side of her gloriously naked body revealed. 

 

“How is it possible that I have become the luckiest man in this or any realm?” 

 

Emma blushed at his words, and not just her cheeks. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, and only Killian was able to douse the flame. “Killian…”

 

“Yes, my love?”

 

“I thought you were hungry…” she teased, biting her lip once again. 

 

“That I am…” Killian gripped the bottle of syrup, tipping the gooey substance onto her nipple. When the syrup came into contact with her flesh, it slid down from the tip of her rosy peak down under her breast and towards her belly button. Killian set the bottle down on the counter next to the stove before he swooped down to his haunches, grabbed at her hips for balance, and started feasting. His tongue’s adventure started at her belly button, where some syrup began to pool inside. It was a particularly sensitive area for her, so she squirmed under his ministrations, trying her best not to laugh. Slowly, but surely, Killian pushed his body up as his tongue travelled north, collecting the syrup from her stomach, the underside of her breast, and then, finally, swirling and suckling her nipple. All the while, Emma’s eyes followed his head as it moved up her body, watching his tongue clean her body. As he got to her rosy peak, she closed her eyes and her head fell back as his hand and hook held onto her body from her upper back. 

 

“Killian...I’m sure you got all of the syrup off me…”

 

“I know I did,” he said, going right back sucking on her breast. 

 

“I love the way you do that...I feel like I can come just from you doing that…” she admitted. 

 

“Is that what you were thinking about when I embraced you this morning?” he asked, lifting his head from her body. 

 

“How...how did you know I was thinking that?” her cheeks reddened once again. 

 

“Remember when I told you that it smelled delicious, and that it wasn’t the pancakes, love?” She nodded. “I could smell your arousal, Emma.” Killian hand dropped from her back and he reached for her inner thigh. “I always know when you want me, when your body craves release. And I know that it does at this very moment. Is that what you want, my darling?” 

 

“Oh, god...yes, please…”

 

“What do you need? Tell me.”  Killian hand snaked high, the pad of his index finger coming into contact with her swollen clit. The slight intake of breath that came from her made his painfully hard cock twitch. 

 

“Killian, make me come.”

 

“With pleasure.” Once again, Killian dropped down, this time falling all the way to his knees. His tongue flicked against her clit, and she let out a high-pitched wail loud enough for the workers at the marina to hear. His lips wrapped around her bundle of flesh as his two thickest fingers found their way home inside her warm channel. He lifted her leg onto his shoulder, allowing for better access to her glistening pink flesh. Killian wished he hadn't gotten dressed so quickly, because he desperately wished he was naked with his love. But, this was not about him; this was about her and her pleasure. 

 

Despite her need to come, Killian was a master of dragging out her orgasm. Just when she was about to reach her climax, his tongue stopped moving and his fingers ceased their pumping. After about the third time of him starting and stopping, Emma was about ready to cry out of frustration. 

 

“Killian, for fuck’s sake” she whined, “I need to come!” 

 

“Such foul language for a princess,” he joked. They loved referring to each other as pirate and princess in the heat of the moment. 

 

She slapped him across the shoulder. “Abuse will not get you what you want, Swan.”

 

“I swear on the Jolly if you don’t…”  She didn’t get to finish since Killian’s mouth latched onto her clit and his fingers pumped into her so hard that it took less than twenty seconds and Emma was calling out Killian’s name as he fell, her essence spilling onto his face, dampening the hair on his jaw and chin. “God, that was amazing… I feel like I need to shower now. I feel sticky from the syrup.” 

 

“Is that an invitation?” Killian asked, his brow lifting in his inquiry. 

 

“But you’re practically dressed…”

 

“And? You really think I would turn down an opportunity to see you naked and wet?”

 

“I though you just did,” Emma said, winking at him. 

 

“You saucy minx. Upstairs with you.” Emma walked in front him, giving him an opportunity to give her ass a nice  _ smack _ , which echoed off the kitchen walls. Emma rushed up the stairs, while Killian took his time. As he was halfway up the stairs, he noticed her robe was strewn haphazardly on the carpet. When he entered the bathroom, she would already be naked and waiting for him. He figured if she was already nude, why shouldn’t he be? He reached the top of the stairs as he removed his waistcoat and button up shirt. Then he worked on removing his belt and pants, shimmying out of them as he got the entrance to their shared bathroom. The steam had already fogged up the mirrors, and he could hear her humming from inside the shower. If he was correct, it was that tune in which the animated versions of Aurora and Phillip were singing as they met in the forest for the first time. 

 

He saw Emma dipping her head underneath the shower head, her gorgeous blonde locks now soaked and heavy, clinging to her back. He watched as the drop of water cascaded down her body; his cock protruded out from his body he was so hard.

 

“Are you going to keep staring or are you going to join me?” she asked, not even turning around to look at him, but still acknowledging his presence. Killian opened up the shower door, the water hitting him as soon as he got inside. His hair was soon flattened against his head, but he pushed his back out of his eyes, getting an even better look at his love. She had bent down in front of him to grab her body soap, giving him the most perfect view of her ass, wet and glistening, begging to pushed up against him. He couldn’t help but reach out and stoke it. 

 

“Like what you see?” she asked, her voice dropping to a breathy whisper. 

 

“Yes, and I like what I feel as well,” he answered. His hand crept down between her legs, her lips damp from the water and from his earlier attention. One finger caressed her flesh, and dipped into her channel once again. “Gods, you’re so warm and tight…”

 

“Killian?”

 

“Yes, Emma?”

 

“Fuck me.” 

 

“But what about ridding yourself of the stickiness?”

 

“There’s time for that. But right now, I need you inside me.”

 

“I can deny you nothing.” Killian ejected his finger slowly, and lined up his thick cock at her entrance. He teased her clit with the head, her frustration showing in the form of her backing up further towards him. “So eager, so wanton…”

 

“Killian, please…” 

 

Killian leaned down, covering her back with his chest, his damp chest hair tickling her skin. He whispered in her, “Please, what? What does the princess want her pirate to do to her?” He then bit her earlobe, making Emma moan. 

 

Emma braced her hands on the tiled wall in front of her. “Jab me with your sword, Captain.” His answer came in the form of a powerful thrust, jerking her forward slightly. They both sighed at the feeling of connected; Killian just stood there basking in the feeling of being inside Emma, for a few moments. That was before she got impatient and started fucking herself on his cock. 

 

“You  really did need me, you naughty, naughty princess...just look at you, backing yourself up on me, trying to reach your peak on your own. I could watch you like this all day…that’s it...show me that beautiful arse of yours...” 

 

Emma picked up the pace, even if her calf muscles burned from trying to keep that position for so long. 

 

“Did I ever tell you how much I love watching my sword disappear into your quiver?” Killain asked. 

 

“Oh god...Killian…”

 

He grasped onto her hips, finally adding his own thrusts to hers. “Emma...you feel exquisite…”

 

“I’m going to come…” Emma said. 

 

“Come for me, my love. Let go for me.” 

 

With another long shout of his name, Emma climaxed, coating his shaft in her juices this time. The fluttering of her walls around him, as well as the rush of wetness, quickly heralded his own released. 

 

“Where do you want me to come, Swan?”

 

“Inside me.”

 

He gave her a quizzical look that she couldn’t see. “Are...are you certain?”

 

“Yes! Now, come for me!” 

 

And so he did, his release coating her inner walls. They stood their for a moment, unsure of what to say to one another, until he stepped back from her, his spent cock covered in his and her released. Killian assisted in pulling Emma upright as he bent down and massaged her arching limbs. When he stood back up, he tried to form the right question to ask her, but she derailed his train of thought. 

 

“Before you say anything, I know we never really discussed WHEN, just that we wanted to, but I just felt like…I mean...we have room for my red leather, and your black leather...and we still have plenty of room for little leather jackets…”

 

Killian ceased her explanation, hugging her tightly. “Swan, say no more. I must say I am surprised, but that does not mean I am upset. I’m actually...happy. I want you. I want this. Our future starts now.” He kissed her longingly in the shower, the water doing nothing to dampen the spark of their true love. 

  
(It took a few more pancake breakfasts, but eventually, Emma became pregnant. Nine months later, she gave birth to a blonde, blue eyed baby girl, Clara Amelia Jones). 


End file.
